


A Hawke's story

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: This is how the youngest Hawke saw his father's death happen in front of him and now has a fear of cliffs and water





	A Hawke's story

Name: Alex Hawke 

Nickname(s): Baby Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall (No one knows this expect Varric), Amtaus

Age: 19

Race: Human

Class: Mage

Specialization: Blood Mage 

Weapons: Hawke's Key

Armour: Grey Warden Armor

Gifts: A book, A flower

Likes: Snow, Magic, Quiet, Family, Friends, Books

Dislikes: Liars, Dark Spawn, 

Weaknesses: Healing, Family, 

Fears:  
\- Being made tranquil for using blood magic   
\- Being found out as a blood mage  
\- Losing his only living family left his sister Angel

Strengths: Blood Magic, 

Talents: Drawing, Cooking, 

Bio: Alex is the youngest Hawke born to Leandera and Malcom Hawke he was a surprise for them but a happy one. The twins were three while the sister Angel was five when he was born. Alex grew up in Redcliffe for the first few years of his life enjoying running around with his brother and sisters as he got older when he was seven they had to move both him and Bethany were showing signs of having magic. The family of six moved from one place to another before finally settling in Lothering. Alex along with Bethany learned how to control their magic from their father he had a lot more trouble then Bethany was. When he was thirteen  he went out with their father to do some one on training with him and their Mabari hound. Alex doesn't remember what happened during that time but someone had found him and brought him and his Mabari Princess back home. He never remembers what happened during those few days but he did have nightmares for the next two years after that. Alex refused to use his magic very much after that he would learn how to use daggers from his eldest sister which he liked a lot. He would start learning how to use daggers when he was fourteen a year after the disappearance of their father. Alex was sixteen years old when the Kings army came through to help with the fifth blight. Both Carver and Angel joined them leaving him, their mother, and Bethany at the house. The three of them did what they normally would do for the next few weeks or so. Until news came of what had happened Ostager from fleeing people from farther south of them. Alex was worried about the news and for his siblings since they had joined the army and had gone with them. He meet the warden Alice and her compains when they had come through he got some information about what had happened. Alex helped them while they were still there up until they had left he then went and told his mother and sister what was going on. They gathered a few belongs waiting for both Angel and Carver before fleeing and heading to safety. Getting to Kirkwall was hard but with help from the witch of the wilds they were able to get there. Though losing Bethany to an orge was devastating to all of them especially him. He was close to Bethany he hated it since it was weird being the only mage now in the family. Alex mostly used his daggers when they were in Kirkwall so he wouldn't be taken to the circle in Kirkwall for being a mage. When outside of Kirkwall and Angel's crush Fenris wasn't in the party he would use his staff and his magic. It would be like this for the first year they were in Kirkwall he wasn't allowed to go on the expdation to the deep roads with his siblings but Angel took Carver and Fenris along with her. He was annoyed with being left behind again buy his sister and brother. Instead of moping around he helped Anders in his clinc when he could as well Alivene. Alex ran errands for his mother plus people in Kirkwall while he waited for them to come back. He helped Sebastian get his revenge on the people who had killed his family a week before his brother and sister were due back. Alex was at home with his mother and uncle when Angel got back but without Carver. He had no clue how to react to the news of Carvers death in the deep roads. Their mother took the news of Carvers death the hardest in the end she didn't blame his sister for the death. A year later when he was seventeen the three of them had moved into the Amell mansion thanks to their mother. Alex and Angel settled into the mansion pretty well Alex still helped Anders out in his clinc when he needed the helped and would go with his sister out of Kirkwall helping her as well. Up until their motheds death at the hands of of someone who thought she looked like his dead wife. Alex snapped after seeing his mother die in front of he does not remember what he did  but caused his sister to worry and scared their friends. Not wanting to stay in the warehouse any longer he ran out onto the coast and sat there until his sister and the others found him unresponsive. It would be a few days before he returned to normal but was still very much shaken from what had happened he doesn't like remembering it ad his sister doesn't like talking about it. Their friends stayed with them to help the two of them out as  they grieved losing their last parent the two of them didn't trust their uncle at all. A few months later when the Arishok attacked the two of them fought their way to the Chantry along with Isabella and Fenris the two of the refused to give Isabella over to him. Alex was challenged by the Arishok to a dule his sister didn't like it but had no other choice to he fought and won against him though it left him badly wounded. He was known as the Champion of Kirkwall after that though it took him several weeks to recover from the attack he was under the care of his sister Angel and his healer Anders. People brought him gift baskets wishing him well and wanting to get better soon. A year later at eighteen everything started going down hill for him he doesn't remember much but in the end he does remember Anders someone he had looked up to blowing up the Chantry. Alex would've been in their if he hadn't lost track of time that the day he spared Anders life but knew his sister would probably go after him. He sided with the templars even though he himself was a mage he thought the templars were right Angel respected his choice and helped him out. Meriall didn't like it but stayed with them when they fought with the templars staying with them until the very end he stayed in Kirkwall for a bit after the final battle. Angel and most of their friends left leaving him and Varric in Kirkwall his sister wanted him there so that he would be safe. He helped start rebuilding until Varric told him he had to go and hide for a bit since there was someone there looking for him he spent the whole time hiding when the seekers came only coming out again when they left. Alex himself then left he decided to see what was going on himself at Heaven he stayed to the shadows when he could. He had taken his daggers and his staff with him he had no idea what was going to happen once he got there but he reached the place he left Princess at Heaven and went to the conclave by himself. Alex had no idea what was about to happen he now wishes that he stayed in Kirkwall because he knows that his sister Angel is going to kill him when she finds out.

Crush: Dorian Pavus 

Extra:  
\- Alex makes sure that no one knows that he uses blood magic   
\- His sister Angel terrifies him   
- Princess is technically the families dog but she imprinted on him when they were given her as a pup


End file.
